Love and Annoyance
by lilo.rico
Summary: A story about... different couples trying to claim eachother's hearts.First, it's KagInu.And Kikyo haters, YOU WILL NOT LOVE THE SECOND CHAPTER!Later on, more couples start caring more for eachother.Sorry I suck at Summs!
1. I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

**DISCLAIMER: HEY, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Haha… Hey, I'm just new to FanFiction so… I hope you

Like my FIRST story )

**Love and Annoyance **

**Chapter 1: I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

* * *

**

"-talking

'-thinking

>word>- doing something, like "HI! >dances>"

* * *

_BBRRIINNG!_

The school bell rang for dismissal.

"Hey Sango, meet me on MSN I want to

show you something" I said

"okay Kagome, bye!" Sango waved good-bye.

I arrived at home.

"Hi mom I'm home"

"hi there dear, what did you get one your math test?" my mom asked

"I don't even want to talk about it" I replied

"I got a 98 on the math test!" my annoying brother Sota exclaimed

"I'll be upstairs okay mom?"

"yes dear"

I opened the door to my room.

I immediately turned on the computer monitor.

I don't like to shut down my computer, heh.

I clicked "My Status" and next to it, I clicked "Online"

As soon as I did, three people started talking to me!

(Kagome is Iamtoosmart, Sango is Kagomeisdumb:P and Miroku is MY-BELOVED-SANGO! )

Kagomeisdumb:P: hi kag

Iamtoosmart: im dumb eh?

Kagomeisdumb:P: well >eh hem> yeah, actually… I'm the smart one P

_MY-BELOVED-SANGO has been invited to the conversation._

MY-BELOVED-SANGO: HI THERE MY CUTSIE LIL ITTY BITTY POOKIE SHMOOKIE

SANGO!

Kagomeisdumb:P: OMG KAGOME!

Iamtoosmart: oh? Did u say you wer smart? I think you were wrong… sry lol

Kagomeisdumb:P: ACK!

_Kagomeisdumb:P: has left the conversation._

_MY-BELOVED-SANGO! Has left the conversation._

I closed the chat window because everyone left.

I opened up the chat with Sango.

Iamtoosmart: I said I wanted to show you something!

Kagomeisdumb): …. Yeah, the love frum Mir

Iamtoosmart: lol! Here, open the file.

_Iamtoosmart has sent you a file: OMGOMGLOOKIE! _

_Accept Decline. Cancel._

_Kagomeisdumb:P has accepted your file._

Iamtoosmart: yay! The file was loaded, now save and OPEN!

Kagomeisdumb:P: OMG OMG OMG THIS LOOKS SO FUNNY! I CAN'T

BELIEVE INUYASHA IS IN A BATHINGSUIT!

Iamtoosmart:OMG I NOE! SOMEONE ON GOOGLE

TOOK A PIC OF INUYASHA AND PASTED HIS CLOTHES

IN A BATHINGSUIT!

Kagomeisdumb:P: OMG RELI? HAHAHA! ROFL!

Iamtoosmart: okay you can keep that file, BUT DON'T TELL

OR ELSE I'LL TELL MIROKU YOU WANT A KISS!

Kagomeisdumb:P: OMG NO! FINE! BAIBAI!

I logged off MSN because I forgot, I had to give Inuyasha his pencils and eraser I

Owe him. He gave me a mechanical pencil and this pretty eraser for my seven

Sword pencils and shield eraser my brother Sota gave me.

Kinda weird though, that I actually accept his boy-ish stuff.

I ran to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

_DING DONG!_

"Hey Inuyasha it's Kagome!" I yelled

"oh hey!" he said, opening the door

"here, your uhm… Pencils ans erasers…" I said, handing them

to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha. Is that your girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked from behind

"OH MY GOD! WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!" I fumed, fast

"true… So true Kagome" Sesshomaru mumbled

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! OK THANKS KAGOME BYE!"

The next day, my friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka desperately

Asked me the WORST question ever

"oh my god Kagome, wheres your boyfriend! WE WANNA

SEE HIM! WHERE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"ERI! YUKA! AYUMI! I HAVE TOLD YOU

MORE THAN TEN BILLION TIMES! HE IS

NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I said pointing to Inuyasha.

"huh? Ack! … Oops… I shouldn't point…It's uh, rude…"

"INUYASHSA! THAT NONE SWEET GUY!" Eri cried

"NONO! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND!

I-H-A-V-E-N-O-B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!" I spelt out slowly

Inuyasha, heard it. Yep, he did.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly

"what Inuyasha?"

'I know we aren't like… Boyfriend slash girl friend… But…' Inuyasha

thought sadly.

I glared at Inuyasha. He walked away, with his bangs covering

His eyes.

"Inu—Inuyasha…" I paused.

* * *

**Hehe… I hope you like it.**

**R&R!**

**-Ramen )**


	2. Kikyo, I love you!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO!**

**Hehe…Hope you like this one :)**

**Love and Annoyance

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Kikyo, I love you!**

As soon as I ran down to the well beside my house, the Higurashi shrine of course, I

felt

A little tingle inside my heart.

'I think I've hurt Inuyasha's feelings…'

Then I got through.

"Hey Sango, Miroku, Shippou, where's Inuyasha?" I curiously asked

"I don't know. He wasn't here when we got here as well" Sango replied

"Kagome, do you know whats going on?" Miroku suddenly asked

"Er hem… Uhm… No…?" I said, protectively

"well, it's not us" Shippo interuppted

"I uh… Uhm…" I paused

"Kagome? Is ANYTHING wrong?" Sango asked

"ANYTHING?" Miroku jumped in

"NO! NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG! THERE!

YOU GOT IT!" I cried

"uhm…"

Then there was silence.

I ran off to look for Inuyasha. Then Sango's voice broke through the silence.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"TO LOOK FOR INUYASHA! I'LL BE BACK!" I cried

"WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!" Miroku yelled at me, looking

at my hair, yet I still don't know why, heh.

"Kirara!" Sango called out her demon cat, Kirara, and by that, it means she has to

transform in her, JUMBO size.

"c'mon Miroku!"

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand.

Don't worry about Shippou because, he's ALWAYS with Kirara.

As soon as I got to a dark, old ugly barren forest, I shivered.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara lost my sight.

"Is anyone here," I whispered to myself, crookedly

"Sango…? Miroku…? Shippou…? Kirara…!" I was highly frightened.

"What the—Kagome, what the hell are you doing here?" a voice sounded from

afar "Inuyasha! Is that you!" I cried

"… yeah so what, what about me?" he snapped

"well uhm… I just by came to say that…"

"yeah, going home, for like 3 days? Yeah ok I got it"

"no! I'm not going home because I just got here!" I yelled,

"oops… Sorry Inuyasha"

"who the hell cares!"

"Inuyasha, what the heck is wrong with you!"

"WELL LET'S SEE! What's wrong with YOU!" Inuyasha fumed.

"oh no… I—I'm so sorry…"

"SORRY ABOUT WHAT!"

"about awhile ago at school…"

Then, again there was silence…

His clothes rustled through his high jumps.

"damn… He ran off… He must've really felt bad eh?"

"KAGOME! WE FOUND YOU! OH MY GOD!" Sango yelled

"so, did you find Inuyasha yet?" Shippou asked

"yeah but… He ran off…" oops. I blew it. Now you know what?

They're going to question me. Yup. Even take a listen.

"Kagome why did he run off?" Sango QUESTIONED ME

"where to, did he go?" Miroku QUESTIONED ME

"gosh, why is he always like that Kagome?" Shippou QUESTIONED ME

"shouldn't you have said sit?" Sango QUESTIONED ME AGAIN!

"ack! Okay, uhm… It's best to be left unanswered so… C'mon, before

I freak out here!"

We then searched for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo, a dead prietess

slowly walked upon Inuyasha's behind.

"Huh? Kikyo… Wonder why you're here."

"I question you the same"

"Kikyo… Uhm…"

"Now, where is that damn girl?"

"Kagome? Well… She died, I killed her" Inuyasha lied about me

getting killed by him! Like, oh my god! The nerve of that guy!

" You… You did?" Kiyko curiously asked

"yeah… I hate her so much…"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered

"Kikyo… I changed my mind… Kagome, wasn't right for me…

I think, all, everything you said… You were right. I was wrong…

I—Kikyo… I love you Kikyo…" Inuyasha LOVES KIKYO!

I THOUGHT HE HATED HER SO MUCH! THAT DAMN DEAD

CLAYPOT!

"Inuyasha…!" Kikyo was aware that Inuyasha would say that

one day…

But… How about all the things I did for him? What did—oh right…

The _boyfriend _thing. Dammit I hate myself.

Kikyo, slowly embraced Inuyasha into her arms.

Then, as soon as she did THAT, she moved her face towards

Inuyasha's. Then, REALLY REALLY REALLY slowly she moved her lips

Toward Inuyasha's.

Okay. A kiss… Haven't had a kiss in like, 5 years eh?

WELL NOW YA GOT IT! THANK YOU INUYASHA AND BUH-BYE!

* * *

**AUTHORS BLAH BLAH**

**Uhm… Was that short? Was that REALLY short?**

**Was the length of the chapter OKAY enough?**

**Heh…**

**Okay I hope you liked it!**

**NOTE: somehow my account was closed for five days I think… DAMMIT!**

**Sorry, it took me long to update all the other chappies:(**

**R&R**

**-Ramen :)**


	3. I soon find out

**DISCLAIMER: WHAT I SAID ON CHAPTER 1 AND 2 I THINK…!**

**:P sorry guys that I didn't update in so long.**

**Now that I AM!**

**I hope you enjoy reading :)**

**Love and Annoyance**

**Chapter 3: I soon find out

* * *

**

"Kagome, I think we should go look for Inuyasha.

What if he's in trouble?" Miroku asked

"hmph. Hey don't ya think, that Inuyasha is strong enough!"

I mumbled

"well, what if he's against Naraku?" Sango asked

"well, do I care?" I mumbled again

"Kagome, what is wrong? If you aren't going

to want to look for Inuyasha, then we will" Miroku smirked

"what the—Well then FINE!" I fumed.

Sango got Kirara to transform into her bigger size.

Then we rode on Kirara.

She took us to a forest with all these pine trees and

Old willowed trees.

"wow, look at this place… It's… Old… F-freezing… Why so c-c-cold!"

I shivered. My arms started to tighten.

"Your… Your right Kagome, maybe this wasn't a good idea" Sango said

"look at," Miroku said "it's a woman. Well a least I think, and… a woman

too? Or is that a man?" Miroku pointed out

"what the heck are you talking about Miroku! Look at the

top of the hair! It's Inuyasha!" I whispered loudly to them

"Inuyasha! INUYA—" Sango and Miroku tried to yell out to him

but I covered there mouths

"what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked

"NOT NOW! THOSE TWO ARE PROBABLY HAVING A MOMENT!

'that I want to destroy!' " I thought in my head eagerly

"oh, sorry Kagome, let's go take a look"

"no Sango, Miroku, this is between Inuyasha and me. Please

let us be for a moment" I said, about to cry. But I bit my

mouth just not to.

"alright then Kagome. Move on" Miroku said politely

"thanks you guys"

I slowly walked up to Inuyasha.

I peeked right out of a tree. A bit of leaves got stuck in my hair

And a stick poked me.

'ow!' I pulled out the leaves from my hair.

"Inuyasha. I heard someone breathe, who might it be?" Kikyo asked

"huh?" Inuyasha sniffed on the lookout

'hair… blowing about' Kikyo recognized my hair!

"Kagome! What the HELL are you doing here!" Inuyasha caught me.

"Inuyasha. I want to—Kikyo! What's she doing here!"

"hm…"

"Kagome! Leave right now!"

"Inuyasha, you said you killed her!" Kikyo cried

"you killed who! ME! INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU?

SIT SIT SIT BOY!" I fumed and said the 2word chant.

He collapsed.

"what the hell was that for!"

"INUYASHA I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! ALONE!"

I yelled at him almost going to cry

"you guys need a moment? Fine, I'll be right back."

Kikyo left.

"what do you want with me! You could just shut your potty little

mouth and GO AWAY!" Inuyasha fumed.

I almost burst into tears. It's just the one little

Tear poured out of my eye.

"now what!"

"Inuyasha… Were you really that hurt?" I asked

"no. Hmph"

"Inuyasha. Tell me, I.. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore"

"what the hell do you mean!"

I hugged him and was crushed into tears.

"Kagome… You're… You're crying…"

"DIDN'T YOU NOTICE YOU JERK!"

Kikyo gave us a wide glare and disappeared softly in the wind.

"wha… Kagome I'm sorry" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me.

"YOU JUST WISH! Inu—Inuyasha…"

"Fine Kagome. If you want it that way, I'm good"

"No Inuyasha I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say what I said

to Eri, Ayumi and Yuka!" I yelled

"C'mon. I'll take you home."

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and sleeping Shippou, went un-noticed.

Inuyasha's wide jumps got his clothes to rustle in the air.

And as for me, I started blushing. I sighed.

Then, I look up in the air about, how kinda cool, _caring_ for

* * *

Someone can be. 

"Uhh… Kagome, you okay back there?" Inuyasha asks

"UHM! YEAH I AM NOTHING TO WORRY!" I freak.

"Feh. Whatever"

* * *

**Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. :P**

**I hope you like/love the story.**

**I don't know about hate but…**

**R&R!**

**-Ramen :)**


	4. Under the Goshinboku Tree

**Disclaimer: …**

**Ramen's apologies! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as soon yet… So here it is! (sighs) Oww my leg hurts… and you know what? I just figured something… DarkAngel101 has reviewed on a lot of my stories… so I title her as my number one reviewer :D I promise I'll read all your other stories!**

**(note: I haven't been on for about a month so forgive me…:(and uh… now instead of feh! I think I change to keh… or feh… I don't know… :P )**

**Love and Annoyance**

**Chapter 4: Under the Goshinboku Tree

* * *

**

"Eh? … Anyone here want some Ramen!**(haha!)**" Kagome asked, looking confused

"AHHH! ME! I WANT RAMEN!" Inuyasha squirreled up to Kagome and grabbed a pack

of _uncooked_ Ramen.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha opened up the seal, without a single thought in his mind EXCEPT

for eating all the Ramen, by himself.

"Yeah… ha…ha… what! What's with the Ramen! It's DRY!" Inuyasha moaned

"grr…" Kagome growled, "IT'S NOT COOKED YET!" Kagome grabbed the Ramen

right out of Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha gave Kagome a…

_hey-what-the-hell-is-she-doing! _Face.

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kirara? Don't you want any?" Kagome asked, pouring hot

water into the Ramen "no thanks Kagome. We're fine… just let Inuyasha have it all"

Miroku decided "and what makes YOU think I should have it all?" Inuyasha snapped

"well, first of all, you loovvee Ramen, second of all, it's from Kagome, hehe and third

yet most of all, we can't bear the shame of you taking our Ramen away from **US**"

Shippo wisely explained, closing his eyes "why you damn little—" Inuyasha paused.

"Aah! Hot! Hot! Here! Aah! Before I spill it! Take it! TAKE IT! OR I'LL SAY—"

"AHH! MINE! YAY! RAMEHHHAAHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! AHHH!" Inuyasha dropped

the Ramen straight in the ground "AHH! RAMEN!" but just right before the Ramen

could've fell over, Inuyasha caught it with a squeeze "phew…" Kagome sighed

"hot! Ahh!" Inuyasha CAREFULLY "here, chopsticks" Kagome handed them over

with a hand sticking to her forehead of with a _gosh-that-was-close-thank-god-I-_

_didn't-say-sit! _way.

"ok… yummy!" Inuyasha swirled the noodles over the chopsticks and slurped

them into his mouth. His face was in a form of drool. Haha.

"EAT!" Kagome cried "AAH! Geez Kagome what's wrong with you today!" Inuyasha

asked "well… uh… I KNOW I'm forgetting about something but…" Kagome scratched

her mind. 'Aww! Come on! Succumb your curiosity! C'mon! Succumb your curiosity!'

"uh… anything that has to do with sch—" "AHH! A TEST! OH NO! A TEST! I FORGOT

ABOUT MY HISTORY TEST! OH NO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO! DIDN'T STUDY!

I KNOW MY TEACHER ASSIGNED IT A FEW DAYS AGO BUT—AAH! NOO! I'M DEAD!"

Kagome interrupted Sango with a HUGE feeling of shame and disgrace in her body.

'Aw damn!' Kagome moaned in her thoughts "Inu—" "nah. Stay here it's too late.

You can just pretend you're sick anyway!" "excuse ME INUYASHA! STAY HERE!

PRETEND TO BE SICK! HOW COULD YOU EVER BE ANY LESS MINDED! JERK!"

Kagome growled and moaned in disgust and stomped her walks away.

"HEY WHERE'YA GOIN' KAGOME!" Inuyasha stood up and ran to Kagome, "hey, hey

_fffwhere_ ya going _Kadome_?" Inuyasha asked, with a mouth full of Ramen in his

mouth "hmph! You should care any less!" Kagome walked through a thicket and

once Inuyasha got through, he couldn't see Kagome.

"huh? Kagome! Kagome? Where are you!" as soon as Inuyasha finished

his Ramen**(L.o.L)** he dropped it and started leaping everywhere to just

find his Kagome.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

He leaped from side to side. 'She's probably at the well…'

Inuyasha leaped and ran to the well. But before he could, he made a sudden

Stop at the Goshinboku tree.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha quietly said "Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome replied

"you're bleeding!" Inuyasha panted to run up to Kagome.

"no Inuyasha, I'm fine. It's just that the de—" "_de _what? What happened?"

"demon… A demon was here… I was running to the well but it attacked me."

"where is it now?" "I killed it… hey, ow" "oh sorry… here. Let me tie this

around your arm" Inuyasha tarred(is that how you spell it?) off a piece

of cloth off his top and wrapped it around Kagome's arm.

"hey… thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said, with a squabbled voice

"keh. It's nothing. And don't try to run away like that again. You got me worried."

Kagome blushed, and they both sat under the Goshinboku tree.

The wind was blowing upon the quiet area. They took a short glance at each other

Then turned away to blush even more.

"um…" Kagome tipped a finger on her lip "so. You really worried me there."

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry… I thought I was just a bit too stubborn at you there…

at least I didn't say sit…"

**BAM!**

"AHH! I'M SORRY!" Kagome clasped her hands together

"A LITTLE HELP HERE! AND WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYIN' THERE!"

Kagome really did intend to pull up Inuyasha.

Haha, I always wonder why his tiny little head can dig such a big hole through

The ground :P.

Pat pat pat… 

"okay. No more dirt on your head. Heh, sorry" "hmph. Whatever" Inuyasha

scratched his head. "so. Wh—huh?" Inuyasha paused because Kagome

was holding his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

Pat pat pat… 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha patted her back. "Inuyasha…" Kagome fell asleep, with a yawn.

* * *

**HA! I'm done… crap I gotta take a bath now :P **

**Uhmmm… I think this chapter was a bit too short... forgive me**

**please! My sister was pissin' me off... just to go on...**

**Heh, anyways... tell me if it REALLY WAS too short... haha I'll try**

**and work on the length on the next chapter. **

**R & R!**

**-Ramen:)**


	5. Deceptive Vestige

**Disclaimer: … I hate doing this, and you already know that I ain't own no Inuyasha but my stories, and all my plots, so there…**

* * *

**From Ramen: ahh! I'm sorry chappie 4 sucked!**

**I know it didn't really make any sense because I lost my **

**Big idea… I totally forgot it yet I had to continue on because I really**

**Wanted to update so soon! Anyways, I DID know that chapter**

**4 didn't make much sense and the "tarred" part… bleah**

**I wasn't thinking! Dammit I'm so stupid over the summer… I don't even **

**THINK THAT CHAPTER 4 HAD A POINT!**

**So, here is a chapter WAY better than chapter 4. **

**L.O.L Fudd-Ruckers… HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(oh and uhm, for chappie 4 I didn't put anyone's POV so for now on, no ones**

**going to be having a POV until I say, alright?)**

**Domo Arigatou Minna-san, soshite enjoi!****

* * *

**

**Love and Annoyance**

**Chapter 5: Deceptive Vestige

* * *

**

'Naraku still has a chance to kill me, yet… I have gotten away. Still so I do that he will not find out where I am… or what I intend to do. Except for the fact that… Kanna has the _Mirror of Souls _in her place and will tend to help Naraku in any way. Damn that young bastard…' Kagura thought, getting really pissed off.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look," Rin said, pointing up in the sky with her toes sticking as high as she could possibly reach "it's Kagura lord Sesshomaru!" 

Sesshomaru stared up at the sky, glaring at Kagura's feather, thinking 'eh? Kagura…

I sincerely wonder what she intends to do… maybe… escape from… Naraku?'

"Hello lady Kagura!" Rin waved in monotone "oh lord Sesshomaru! The fish is at last cooked!" Jaken politely called out, to his humble yet malicious lord.

"Huh? Eh? It's Sesshomaru… maybe he can help." Kagura flew down her feather

and jumped straight to the ground landing in front of Sesshomaru and the gang.

"Yo. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" Kagura greeted

"what do you want? A fight that is?" Sesshomaru held his hand on his _Tokijen_

about to pull it open out of his sheathe.

"free your hand from your sword Sesshomaru, for I do not evoke a battle.

I came here to ask a favor…" the wind blew and the shiny long silvery white hair

of Sesshomaru is blowing about, on Rin's shoulder.

"Haha, that tickles" Rin giggled, staring at the waving hair of Sesshomaru's on her shoulder.

"What do you desire?" Sesshomaru asked

"I want you… … … … … to… … … help me kill…"

"help YOU kill?" Sesshomaru cut off Kagura

"I mean… kill… Naraku…" Kagura said in a strangled voice on 'I mean…'

"no. Remember what I've told you? About using those Shikon shards? It will be

easier to finish him off with those. Place them somewhere in you, maybe your

arm? Or maybe you can place them in your wind fan?" Sesshomaru turned

away, closing his eyes and protested to Kagura.

"ARE YOU PROTESTING!" Kagura cried in envy

"what does it seem like to you? You damn fool!" Jaken tried to bust Kagura only for protecting Sesshomaru from these damn arbitrations.

"hmph! Damn fool! I thought you were strong enough! I bet you that, your own younger brother Inuyasha, is stronger and sturdy than you! Yet, you say you are way more powerful than him… you deceive him and his critical abilities! Ugh!"

Kagura pulled out a feather and _whoosh_! She flew off to find someone else to defeat Naraku… or perhaps…

'Fine! I'll finally do what he'll say! I'll Use these sacred jewel shards to kill Naraku…

I'll store them somewhere, maybe in my wind fan so that… my powers will grow sturdy enough to finish him!' Kagura thought in madness.

* * *

"So today is the day we will finally be looking for Naraku!" Inuyasha pummeled his fist with great confidence. 

"well, what makes you so happy today Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"hm? Oh nothing I'm just excited to kill Naraku that's all…" Inuyasha replied

"calm down! Inuyasha we have to prepare first!" Kagome cried

"… haven't we prepared already?" Inuyasha asked

"no b—" Miroku was cut off, from a man appearing through the trees

at the back of them all.

"Naraku!" Shippo tumbled over, behind Inuyasha

"So I guess we've already found him." Sango said in monotone

"Naraku! What do _**you**_ want now!" Inuyasha stood up, raising his Tetsusaiga

"I do not wish to fight. Unless if you want to. I just wanted to inform you that…Kagura… she no longer exists in this whole entire world right now. I have literally brought her back into my flesh. So, I hope that makes you happy and less a dangerous road for your journey." Naraku disappeared in a whirlwind of miasma.

"hey wait! DAMMIT! I WANTED TO ASK HIM MORE!" Inuyasha slipped his

sword back into his sheathe, in a stance of _pissed-off-ness_.

"Kagura… she's gone" Kagome said in a quiet voice

"yeah so! It's not like we're going to need her anyways!" Inuyasha cried

"yeah! But, she had a lot of info on Naraku! And we could've had that!" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with an angry yet _he-never-cares!_ Look… (sigh)

"hmph!" Inuyasha walked far a field then sat down of frustration.

* * *

"now, I bet that will give them quite a deception. They won't really be able to think that Kagura actually still is alive… she is just… in prison… quite a vestige isn't it, Kanna? Now… that they believe she is in my flesh now, they won't really have anymore allies from my side to theirs." Naraku said, closing his eyes with the Shikon No Tama in his hands. 

As for Kanna, she just stared, looking like nothing really happened in life.

Then, in her mirror, appeared Kagura on a feather.

"Master Naraku…" Kanna called out "it's Kagura…"

"Kagura? Well… some clever wench isn't she?" Naraku said, staring into the mirror.

"hmph. I know I will be free. I just know it. Naraku, he will die someday and by no means to be risen again! I'll slay that Kikyo lady! I know I will… I am Kagura, the wind mistress… and one day, I **will** be free!" Kagura gazed at the shimmering moon, followed by, staring at her jewel shards.

"Well, we're going to have to see if this Kagura thing is true… and if so, this will probablybe a bit easier yet complicating at the same time to kill Naraku…" Miroku said, getting up and about from the grass additionally patting his bum to stray them off.

* * *

**Yeah! I have finally gotten the question marks to work! Whoopie!**

**Haha, I'm weird xD.**

**Anyways I hope this was a better chappie than chapter 4 -.-;**

**and uhm, it sucks to see that on Microsoft Word you can't**

**check out if a story is long or it's too short. **

**Further ado, please read and review! ...**

**I mean... don't count the rhymes, so R&R!**

**-Ramen ;D**


End file.
